Why Won't You Let Me Hide From Me
by Lady Amarant
Summary: There are things that Richard just can't hide from.


_Mirror mirror what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world  
Why won't you let me hide from me?_

"Mirror Mirror" Jeff Williams, RWBY White trailer

Quiet should have seemed natural by now. After years of seclusion, silence had been second nature once upon a time. He should be used to how it pressed into his ears, smothered his skin, and distracted him more than the noise. It hurt, after everything he had gone through, to have people avoid him in fear that another wrong word would send him careening into another rampage. If court was being held today, or if Asbel had come-

No, quiet was better than that. He shouldn't be so dependant on Asbel. He could stand on his own now, move forward and do the best he could. Richard put down his quill, rolling his wrist. He should have a meeting soon, financial, then, later in the day- His fingers flit through the papers, finding the planner. He had to be remembering it wrong. Another day, perhaps? A day he was busier, that the silence stressed him out and this meeting would push him further. His fingers brushed the lines, disturbingly short. Supposedly, to help him catch up on paperwork. In the middle, the shattering meeting, that one reminding him of what had happened. Bonds that should have been broken, that these two brothers refused to leave unmended.

Hubert Oswell's name rested under his finger, the paper shivering until he lifted his hand. Richard closed his eyes, gathering his strength. He could get through this day. It was far enough in the day he could prepare. It would be nice to see Hubert again anyway. The two brothers, despite reminding him of his shortcomings, gave him friendly faces. Richard opened his eyes, looking across to the mirror. The familiar face, calm, collected, stared back at him. He could be as serene as he looked. And if he worked fast, he would be able to-

"Your Majesty!" The doors flung open abruptly, snapping his thoughts to a sharper gaze. A tone like that- "Monsters sighted near Gralesyde! They appear to be Nova monsters!"

His sword's scabbard almost leapt into his hand as he stood. Meeting would have to be put on hold, of course. Against monsters only he could fight, and with Hubert not scheduled to arrive until later, he would have to put them down himself. "Thank you. I will be on my way." His rise wasn't without hurry, but it happened controlled, purposefully. A king, the instructions drilled into him said, should never show worry, but move quickly and with purpose when needed. Being on the front lines, against these monsters, it was where he should be. It was worth it.

His reflection stared back at him for the brief moment his gaze caught the mirror, looking up as he fastened the belt. Determination, that was obvious, but something made him want to stop. A hint of something in his eyes. Richard blinked, adding a mental note to look at it later. A moment of vanity was less important than saving his people from monsters they couldn't harm. Note tucked away for later examination, Richard swept out of the room, moving quickly to where his knights waited for him, ready to exterminate the pests.

* * *

Breath knocked out of his chest as the tree hit his back at a punishing speed. It wasn't a total loss, not yet. Only one monster remained, but this one- Richard took the measure of it while regaining his breath. He had never seen this one before. Not just that- it didn't even look like something that had mutated into a Nova monster. A chimera, perhaps. He couldn't even find the base creature under that mess; something that flew, that was certain. But everything else about it was such a mis-mash of creature that it almost hurt to look at. At least it seemed nearsighted, and as long as he didn't move to recover a bit, it wouldn't try to rush him. As he thought that, it seemed to get bored, turning away to hunt more. Without another thought, Richard dashed at it, diving into a Rising Phoenix. It whipped around as soon as its barrier broke, just barely missing him as he raised his rapier in a block and leapt back. A Severing Wind brought it down to dirt, leaving him time to concentrate on a Lightning Blast.

Not enough time. It barely stunned, almost liquid limbs whipping the air as its wings brought it back up, then dove with unerring accuracy at him. The Arte caught in his throat as he slid across the ground. A metallic screech filled the air as he tried to lift himself off the ground, his face slammed into dirt again as newly formed claws descended on him. He managed to dislodge it with a quick swipe of his arm, rolling to his feet out of the way as its tail came down with bone-crushing force where his head had been. His arm moved in a series of long learned thrusts, nothing as fast as his usual Arte but enough to keep it off guard. Finally, the last one caused it to stop moving. The tree looked so tempting to lean against, but he had to clean his sword. Rejoin his troops, look strong in front of everyone. There would be time enough to rest after. His sword was about clean when another shout sounded.

"King Richard! More monsters have been sighted!"

Immediately, he started over to the knight, sword not yet sheathed. "Where?"

Whatever happened, the safety of his people came first.

* * *

Claws ripped through the air, hitting the ground harmlessly as Richard rolled out of the way. No Nova barrier, that was good, but it was still unknown. Still strong, stronger than any monster he had dealt with should be. This one shouldn't have been a problem, not alone while his men cleaned up the mob down the way. Dried blood stained his clothes as breath rasped through his chest, stretching the precariously healed skin. No time to fish another Gel out, though, as the monster pivoted easily on its forelegs, kicking at him with powerful hind quarters. Luck had it he was a second too slow, the arc hitting him in the chest, sending him flying with a crack. Pain stabbed through his chest as he rolled to a sitting position, his breath instinctively coming in shallow waves. If he could get to his pouch, he could fish out a Lemon Gel. It would be enough to get him through the battle, enough so he could get to the medics and get this properly looked at-

His vision blurred to gray as it pounced him, his head hitting the ground just as his broken ribs screamed at him. Spit dribbled from its muzzled as it growled in his face, then sprayed as its jaw sprang open as it lunged. Richard swept his arm up, intent on lodging it somewhere between him and those teeth, not sure if he'd make it in time.

Fangs slid into his arm, causing an involuntary cry. Booted heels sounded in the distance, so far away. Richard could feel his other arm moving, still holding the rapier, not sure what he was going to do but sure he was at least going to fight-!

The beast shuddered as a gun's rapport filled the air, releasing his arm to face the new attack. Another hit it, then a very welcomed Aerial Barrage. The monster skid backwards, slightly stunned, as Richard struggled to his feet, chaining together attacks to end on a Fiery Beast, blocking the monster as a Healing Wind seeped deep into his bones. Breath came easier as Hubert rushed past him, blade hitting the beast directly in the muzzle. It growled at him, stumbling slightly before Hubert slammed the other end directly between its eyes, putting it down for good. When he turned, Richard was not surprised to see worried fury in his eyes.

"And just why are you risking your life by fighting alone?" came the hot question, and Richard busied himself with cleaning his blade before speaking. His mind needed a reason, and excuse, time to think of why he would be alone.

"One monster does not require an army," he finally answered, sheathing his rapier. "Closer to innocent civilians, there was a mob of monsters as well. I felt that the better use of my military was to protect my people."

"While you fought something even stronger by yourself." Hubert didn't look mollified at the answer, and shook his head. With a push of his glasses, he regarded Richard critically. "I trust you won't be doing anything so foolish again?"

"We should be done here," Richard said, knowing he wasn't exactly answering the question. Hubert's sharp look told him the younger man knew as well, but he lost the chance to complain as Richard swept by him. "I am sorry, Hubert. We should return. There was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

He didn't want Hubert to worry over him. These monster... they were nothing in comparison. He didn't need to bother anyone for these. If he ever did, he would know. For something like that, assistance was appreciated, but not required. Hubert did not need to worry himself. He had enough to worry about.

* * *

Four. He could see his arm broken in four places. He couldn't use his rapier, but a Holy Lance- Richard gasped the Arte out quickly, just in case the barrier came back up, and watched as the monster writhed its dying spasm before fading away. They were getting stronger. A few of his men still lay in the dust, medics now swarming the field unimpeded to check on them. One came to his side, eyes fixated on his arm. "We're going to need to set that, Your Majesty."

"Yes." The word came out nearly as a breath, broken as Richard started staggering off the field. His arm loudly protested the movements as he made his way to where the medics were taking the wounded, but he had practice ignoring it. Not to mention the application of a Lemon Gel would knock that pain out very quickly. The downed men seemed to be doing well; many of them were getting up of their own volition. It made a knot grow smaller inside him, grow looser.

Setting broken bones never stopped being excruciatingly painful. He could feel the bones moving under his skin unnaturally as pain lanced up his arm through his torso. But finally, it was set so it would heal properly when the healing Gels were administered, and the medic finally rested one on his tongue. It instantly set his mouth alive with the flavor, waking his senses as he swallowed it. Pain dulled as the healing started, and Richard opened his eyes slowly to the image of a messenger.

"The Lord of Lhant is here to see you," came the message, leaving Richard to blink for a minute as he processed the sudden information. Asbel was here. Asbel, who he hadn't thought would be anywhere near here, had arrived. Richard opened his mouth to dismiss the messenger, to try to give himself a moment to pull himself together and look less ragged, when he heard a familiar, achingly familiar voice and unmistakable red hair.

"Richard, are you okay?" Mismatched eyes, eyes that echoed the ones that used to belong to him, stared at him in worry. The dirty and ripped clothing, the blood, the arm still healing- yes, he could see why Asbel would be bending down next to him with one arm out. "Cheria should be somewhere nearby, or-"

A soft chuckle escaped Richard's lips. He took the hand with his unbroken one, long fingers curling around that rough skin. "Asbel. It's good to see you too."

Pink flushed lightly under Asbel's skin as he ducked his head slightly. "Seriously, Richard. Are you okay? You look really hurt."

"I'm fine." Richard flexed his other hand, minor pain rolling up his arm now. Everything was healing well. He gently covered Asbel's hand with his other one, smiling at him. "How are you, Asbel? Is everything doing well?"

Asbel looked down at their hands, silent for a bit. He could feel the other man searching for the right words, putting his thoughts into a semblance of understandable order. "Hubert told me," he finally said quietly. "About how you've been trying to take care of this by yourself again. Richard, why are you on the battle lines again. Why aren't you asking anyone for help?"

Words rose and died on his lips in the space it took to think of them. What could he really say to those honest eyes? Richard finally took a breath, looking around at the knights and medics around them. He couldn't think about it here. He couldn't- say it to Asbel here, about the quiet. About how being out in battle hurt less. "Come to dinner, Asbel," he told him, a slight command hiding in the yearning request. "I've not had anyone over for a while."

"Richard-"

"For tonight. A battlefield isn't exactly the best place for a talk like this."

Asbel stopped, then smiled. "You're right. Sure." The crimson of one eye shone for a brief moment.

* * *

Clink of silverware should have broke silence, but it seemed to make it louder than ever. Richard nibbled on a bite, his stomach starting to relinquish its hold on him, watching Asbel eat as much as he could put his hands on. Another sound of silverware hitting the porcelain filled the air as Asbel put down his fork. "Richard, about earlier-"

"Asbel." Richard put down his own silverware, closing his eyes. What he could say... "It's not that I need help here. I'm out on the field because it's less quiet out there." There wasn't a reply for a while, then his eyes slowly opened as Asbel's hand touched his shoulder. Richard looked up at the standing figure next to him, then covered the hand with his own. "Thank you, but I promise. It'll be fine."

"No it won't." Rough fingers touched his cheek, prompting him to turn back to Asbel. "Richard, you never got hurt like that before. Even when you weren't as strong as you are now, you never got hurt like that." Lightly, a finger stroked Richard's cheek as a frown creased Asbel's brow. "You look..."

Richard seized his hand, holding both of them fiercely. Concern shone out of two eyes, one Asbel's, one Lambda's, and the dam broke. He silenced the next word out of Asbel's mouth with his own lips, searching for something to fill the space that pressed against him. "Please don't," he whispered against his lips, loosening one hand to brush up the back of Asbel's head. "Tonight, please don't."

For a moment, Asbel just stood there, licking his lips, then he lowered his free hand, guiding Richard to his feet. "I won't let you just forget," he told him, voice intense as he cupped his face.

Richard laughed, voice unsteady as he leaned in for another kiss. "You never do."

* * *

Silence choked him harder while he held Asbel in his arms. He could feel Asbel drifting to sleep, a soft snore purring in his chest, but the same eluded him. He needed to do something. Get up, fill the silence, break it like they just had a moment ago-

Richard closed his eyes tightly, pressing his nose into Asbel's sweaty hair. Sleep. He needed to sleep. The morning would be better. He could do so much more in the morning. Just sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come. Richard finally pulled his arm free from under Asbel, slowly lowering him to the bed without disturbing his slumber so he could exit. If he could burn some of the restless energy keeping him awake, he could fall asleep. His robe slithered over his skin, tied tightly and securely. As he left the room, his eyes caught his mirror, stopping him.

There was a flaw. He could see it. Asbel could see it. He looked- Asbel was about to say it, wasn't he. He looked still like Richard. His features were still regal, still Richard... but sharper. Keener. _Gaunt,_ his mind supplied, taking in how the skin pulled tightly over his bones. After all that time in the sun, he should have looked darker, but he was paler than before, eyes-

Eyes wild. Fever bright, driven, animal. Those were not the eyes of a king. Richard shuddered, not taking his gaze off the mirror. One eye, the Lambda eye, no one looked at anymore. No one remembered it once had been as crimson as Asbel's, the events blurring in everyone's mind. But he could see traces of red lurking. How could anyone miss it? How could anyone miss the one thing he wanted to hide, how where Lambda had been left-

Shards splintered under his fist in fear as his breath quickened. He had been so careful not to think of it like that. Asbel's aborted snort and the sound of him scrambling out of bed filtered into his mind, warring against his panicking thoughts. He was so careful not to think of the empty spot left by Lambda as- no. _No._ Dimly, he felt Asbel take his hand, a soft curse escaping his lips as he saw the blood and glass. "Why did you do that?" he whispered, picking shards out.

"I don't know." Richard said, the words dropping numbly off his lips. The words echoed in the silence, both outside and inside his head, where Lambda used to talk to him, twisting to the truth.

_It's too quiet alone..._


End file.
